


【BS】Debt Paid 欠债还情

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: Clark suddenly realised that he owed Bruce millions of dollars. Bruce kindly offered some ideas on paying the debt.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【BS】Debt Paid 欠债还情

00

“我现在欠你一栋房子。”克拉克在和布鲁斯穿过门廊时半真半假地提起。

他身边的人面不改色：“严格来说，是一栋房子，一座大厦，一个卫星还有一辆车。”

察觉到克拉克一瞬间的僵硬，布鲁斯好心补充道：“鉴于不完全是你的责任，我可以把那座大厦和卫星免掉。”

克拉克·超人·待业者·氪星财产已被充公·肯特，正面临着降落至地球以来最大的财政危机。

01

他们一起查看了账单，确认了肯特农场欠银行的债务和修缮蝙蝠车的费用，布鲁斯拿过来一个计算器，而克拉克已经心算好了。他深吸一口气，在计算器上按了几下——“6000000”。

“如果我知道那车修起来这么贵……”联盟伟大的主席靠自己最后一点尊严支撑着，才能不瘫倒在桌子上。反观债主则惬意地啜了口阿尔弗雷德的红茶：“我想你还是会那么做的，年轻人。”

片刻沉默后，布鲁斯将账单连带着计算器都推到一边，把手搭到了对方的小臂上：“克拉克，你知道你不是非得还的。”

克拉克盯了那只手一会儿，又盯了账单一会儿，设法露出一个信心满满的笑容：“谢谢你的好意，布鲁斯，但契约就是契约，我会想办法的。”

“好吧。那就590万美元，没有时限，没有固定支付方式。”

“等等，那10万去哪了？”“刚才那个‘超人招牌’笑容，主席先生，我为联盟买下它，请你未来在媒体前多这样笑笑。”布鲁斯起身披上大衣，“‘没有固定支付方式’，你会发现这笔钱不难还清的。现在，恕我失陪。”

克拉克发誓，刚才哥谭人的眼里划过恶作剧的兴味。

虽然这让白纸黑字的债务显得有些儿戏，超人，如他所说的尊重契约，决定接受这个挑战。

02

第二次还款机会在一次大战后，那时正联解决了一整个恐/怖分子军团，拯救了数个城镇。每个人都很亢奋，他们在正义大厅里自顾自办起了庆功宴，喧闹声和餐碟碰撞声沿着楼梯爬到上了休息室。

作为唯一没那么容易疲乏里挣脱的战士，蝙蝠侠只是看了会儿就上楼去了。克拉克端着盘小甜饼找到他时，他正靠在躺椅上，皱着眉头读一本书。“老房子有很多坏处，隔音堪忧就是其一。”他头也不抬地说。克拉克决定不纠结蝙蝠如何听到自己飘上来的动静，他把小甜饼放在躺椅边的茶几上，布鲁斯顺势把那本书塞到他手里。

“我想睡一会儿，”布鲁斯合上了眼睛，“以前我睡不着的时候总有人给我读这个。如果你能催眠我，克拉克，我会免掉你5万美元的欠款。”

克拉克翻开那本书，这书曾属于一位女士，“玛莎·韦恩”。克拉克一时有些不知所措，他沿着那些娟秀的笔迹找到一篇文章，注解是“布鲁斯最喜欢的”。于是他深吸一口气，将文字变为声音散到空气中。

超人留神听着同伴的呼吸节奏，直到它们变得平稳而绵长。

03

这之后克拉克陆续替布鲁斯从古巴取过运输机零部件、帮阿尔弗雷德做过扫除、给韦恩塔做过安全隐患排查，他的债务也确实在减少，只是非常缓慢。

布鲁斯大概是看出了他的困扰，某天下午茶时他冷不丁开口：“我想学氪星语。”最后一个氪星人谨慎地回答：“我想这有些难度，我自己学习它的时间也很有限，很多语音我还没有完全掌握，现在飞船又被政府保存着……”“只要能读就行。”布鲁斯打断他，“卢瑟保存了一些文献，我假设将他们分析出来对联盟的安全有好处，对你的安全也是。”

那应该是我自己的事。两年前克拉克一定会这么说，但他现在身处一个团队（出于种种原因他还在领导这个团队），而团队成员总是合作的。然而这是不是也意味着他根本不该收学费……克拉克又回顾了账单上的数字，我也可以教一些必要内容之外的，他努力为自己辩解着。

“嗯……希望你不会觉得我是个坏老师。”“鉴于你是我唯一的选择，我没什么比较的机会。”

“什么唯一的选择？”闪电侠饶有兴趣地探过头来。蝙蝠侠和超人同时摆出了深不可测的表情，直到这位年轻的队员悻悻离开。

布鲁斯学得很快，他不费什么功夫就弄清了氪星语复杂的发音系统，不到一个星期后他已经可以和克拉克进行一些日常对话。这种对暗号般的体验显然给两人都带来了不少乐趣，他们乐此不疲地尝试各种话题，“阅读氪星资料”的初衷不知什么时候被抛到了一边。

戴安娜有时会看不过去。“你们总是在讲悄悄话，男孩们。”她洞察一切的目光在布鲁斯和克拉克之间来回切换。超人无辜而坦荡地回视：“只是一些语言练习。”神女让鹰一样的视线停留了一会儿，半信半疑地回到她自己的工作上。

布鲁斯把他们拉回正题：“我们继续解决原先那个小问题。我注意到氪星语的表达十分理性克制，是我的错觉吗？”“啊，对了一半……”克拉克回想着他年轻时从飞船里看的那些诗篇：“日常情况下氪星人的交流通常是充满了距离感的，但当话语的目的表达感情时，我们的祖先并不逊色于任何一个种族。我记得有这么一句——‘我把一生的火焰燃尽在你的眼里，尽管那于你只是瞬息的光影’。”

布鲁斯要求他解释，然后试着用氪星语说出这句话，这比他之前接触的任何一句都难得多。当他终于流畅地说出这句话，他们俩都静了下来，克拉克听见了一个快速的心跳声，只是他一时间并不确定这属于他自己，还是属于布鲁斯。

04

下面的一次工作不是由布鲁斯提出，而是他的管家，显然阿尔弗雷德什么都知道。

与他一起来的是蝙蝠侠受伤被迫休养的消息，以及消炎药、纱布、酒精等一系列必需品，阿尔弗雷德把他领到布鲁斯的房门前：“这事本不该麻烦您，肯特先生。但韦恩企业在巴西的工厂出了点紧急情况，我必须亲自去看一看。然后我听说您和布鲁斯老爷有些条款……”

“等等，潘尼沃斯先生，这不能和金钱挂上钩。”克拉克坚持道，“在您离开期间我会照顾他的，但那是尽一个朋友的义务。”

事实证明超人的原则不可动摇，他完全按照阿尔弗雷德的指示协助布鲁斯从伤中恢复。布鲁斯的坏脾气和任性由于他困在房间里的境地暴露了出来，比如当下，他半是威胁半是引诱地开口：“把橱柜里的威士忌拿过来，小镇男孩，我把剩下的债务全部免掉。”

“不。”

“看在阿尔弗雷德的份上，我已经拆掉缝线了！”

“不。”

“那就苹果酒，我给你免掉一半。”

“不，”克拉克好笑地看着他，“但我可以给你一个苹果，堪萨斯产。”

布鲁斯在不牵动伤口的前提下把一个枕头朝他丢了过去，被轻巧地避开了。

“我要给你再加一千万的债。”他用黑暗骑士最可怕的口吻丢出这句话，“我发誓。”而克拉克只是走过去为他调整了下剩下的那个枕头，好让他靠得舒服一点，随后拿起书，接着上次没读完的部分往下念。布鲁斯还生着闷气，但他很快睡着了。

在克拉克意识到之前，他给了病号一个落在额头上的晚安吻，随即错愕地迅速弹开，放下书飞出了房间。

我只是扮演读睡前故事的角色太久了，于是最后一个步骤也会自然发生。他试图让再次加速的心跳平复下来。

05

债务的数字停留在了540万。布鲁斯伤好之后，克拉克总是有意无意地与他保持着距离。顾问先生本想找个机会谈谈这件事，然而他们的时间很快被各项工作占领，除了拯救世界的“日常”，一个刚成立的组织总是会面对来自公众、政府的多种问题。

直到圣诞节前夕，坏蛋们和政客们准备回家了，甚至阿卡姆都摆起了圣诞树，联盟的英雄们才有闲暇在正义大厅办起一场小型聚会。每个人都尽兴了：亚瑟喝多了蛋酒，站到椅子上为他们表演魔术；巴里把礼物盒当做积木块，凭借自己的神速在他们眼前令不同的“建筑”拔地而起；戴安娜领他们唱亚马逊人的战歌；维克多头一回大谈特谈起自己的运动员生涯。

这一轮完了后，他们逼着主席和顾问表演节目，克拉克局促地躲避神奇女侠的套索，出乎意料的是，布鲁斯从容站起身来，宣布要给大家朗诵一首诗。

这一下连阿尔弗雷德都加入了鼓掌的阵容。

“若我的生命是火焰织成。”布鲁斯开了口。

他念的是氪星语。

众人面面相觑，而卡尔的脑子一片空白。所有的声音都离他而去，只有布鲁斯柔和的诵读声环绕在他耳边。

“我岂能任其孤独地燃烧……”

所有的影像也离他而去了。他的思绪如退潮的海水，回溯到两年前，他首次听说蝙蝠侠这个名号，首次在哥谭本地的报纸上读到关于他的报道，那些模糊不清的照片，那些目击者的只言片语。他想起蝙蝠车冲出一片火海，烈焰追着车尾，却无法吞没它。还有天昏地暗的那场战斗，又是火与烟，布鲁斯站在其中，把最后一枚子弹射向那怪物。

“我把一生的火焰燃尽在你的眼里。”

他对上布鲁斯棕色的眼睛。这颜色真温暖，就是这样一双眼睛夜夜注视着冰冷的哥谭吗？

“尽管那于你只是瞬息的光影。”

爆发的叫好声把卡尔-艾尔拉回地球上，他又能清楚地分别亚瑟的口哨和巴里唧唧喳喳的询问“他到底念了些啥”，附加上神女意味深长的笑容。他不敢去看布鲁斯，只能戳着盘子里的水果派，在这位朗诵家坐下时咕哝一句：“进步神速，大侦探，诗选得不错。”

“我有个好老师”则是他得到的回答。

夜色更深的时候英雄们陆陆续续回去见家人，戴安娜则前去一探韦恩家的藏品陈列室，之后就不愿再出来。克拉克——一来受他在农场养成的习惯影响，二来听说玛莎被邀请来过节，大概一小时后就会到——自然而然地开始打扫“战场”，布鲁斯拿着最后一杯蛋酒在旁边看。这段“还款期”内，他不知怎么养成了旁观克拉克忙里忙外的习惯。

把圣诞树上那个摆歪的铃铛扶正后，超人轻巧地飘回地面，抬眼就撞上了屋子里的另一人。克拉克正想着如何打破这沉默，布鲁斯突然无比严肃地开口了：“我觉得有什么东西在背后。”

主席先生立刻警觉起来，甚至动用了X视线，结果却让他忍俊不禁。

“只是一株槲寄生。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯什么时候离他那么近了？

克拉克觉得呼吸急促起来，他已经忘了氪星人在黄太阳下其实并不怎么需要氧气。“我不知道，在堪萨斯是不是有一样的传统……”他们的鼻息相撞了，然后再一次的，克拉克什么都看不见，什么都听不见。

有一片冰冷而柔软的雪花落在他的嘴唇上。

这会是个白色圣诞吗？克拉克晕乎乎地想，紧接着是第二片雪花，第三片……他被稍低的体温包围了。

“圣诞快乐。”有人在他耳边说。

06

“最后一个机会，肯特先生，不然你就得实打实地还钱了。”

“嗯哼？”被点名的人脸埋在战友领子里，所有的力气都用来听清楚对方在说什么，以及不要傻笑出声。

“去给我找一份圣诞礼物。有以下几项要求。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“男性；年龄在30至40之间；美国中西部长大；身高六英尺二英寸；当过记者；黑发蓝眼；还有，是个无所不能的外星人。”

“你猜怎么着，”克拉克仰起脸，“他是你的了。”

07

“所以这笔债还是通过共同财产还清的。”几个月后超人客观而不失惭愧地总结道。

END.


End file.
